Mi Héroe
by Capuchina
Summary: Harry Potter Es Un Héroe... Pero No El De Hermione...


**Hola Ustedes!!!!**

**Este es el ultimo one-shot que escribo (Por lo menos en un buen rato) he decidido aventurarme a hacer una historia larga, eso es relativamente "nuevo" para mí y he de admitir que no me había animado porque me frustran las magnificas historias o mejor dicho los magníficos comienzos de historias que hay aquí, de escritores que (deduzco) comenzaron con un mar de ideas que poco a poco se fueron apagando hasta dejar uno o dos capítulos de un fic sin final. **

**Se que tampoco contamos con el tiempo que quisiéramos para escribir, pero como siempre digo: **

"**Nunca digas que no tienes tiempo, convierte ese pendiente en algo que DEBES hacer y DATE EL TIEMPO PARA HACERLO". Así que adelantaré lo suficiente para siempre tener un capitulo de reserva para ustedes y no "desamparare a mi bebe".**

**Pero basta de palabrería y pasen a leer!!!!!!!**

* * *

Se levantó mucho más temprano de lo habitual. Se baño, se vistió e incluso trato de ordenar su cabello, al final se rindió y alborotándoselo con la mano como siempre lo hacia, bajo silenciosamente las escaleras.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días mamá.

-¿No es muy temprano aún?

-No. Debo irme.

-Hijo…

La mujer tomo la mano de su hijo y coloco una manzana verde sobre su palma mientras sonreía.

-Te ves muy guapo.

El joven sonrió débilmente.

-Gracias mamá, me voy.- Y comenzando a devorar su manzana desapareció.

No iba a retrasarlo… no iba a impedir que fuera solo… no sería justo, después de todo ya había pasado casi un año, lleno de cartas, de noches en que podía escuchar pasos de insomnio en su habitación, largos suspiros y radiantes pero escasas sonrisas cuando se animaba a hablarle de ella…

Era tiempo, era necesario y prometía traer consigo una nueva oleada de felicidad.

El pelirrojo se cruzo fuertemente de brazos para protegerse del frío, el viento era helado y podía percibir el vaho que producía su aliento al respirar. Caminó un par de calles repasando mentalmente por milésima vez lo que diría, acomodándose constantemente el cuello de su grueso abrigo, tenía que lucir presentable. Presuroso recorrió el largo camino hasta el pueblo, donde doblo varias esquinas hasta que finalmente topó con un callejón. Una vieja y oxidada lata de soda desentonaba en aquel lugar, se agacho lentamente y miró el traslador unos minutos… estaba tan cerca…

Lentamente acerco sus dedos hasta que tomo firmemente el aluminio en sus manos y esa sensación de vértigo lo invadió dio unas cuantas vueltas en el vació, cuando sintió sus pies en el duro pavimento de una calle muggle, hacia ya algún tiempo que había aprendido a no aterrizar las narices en un viaje por traslador, definitivamente y en un gran numero de aspectos… ya no era el mismo.

A pesar de la soledad de la calle se aseguró de que nadie lo hubiese mirado y aplasto el inservible traslador en sus manos, que se desvaneció dentro de su palma. Un solo segundo le basto para ubicarse en aquel "extraño" lugar, repleto de casas extraordinariamente similares, enfiladas en calles que parecían no tener final.

Numero 25, y se detuvo silenciosamente frente a la puerta… alargo su puño cerrado y dubitativo golpeó suavemente la madera, tan cerca…

_Y el tiempo... _

Una hermosa sonrisa.

_Se detuvo…_

Sintió su abrazo, su calor, la fuerza con la que se aferraba a su pecho y las palabras ensayadas se borraron de su mente.

_Un momento eterno…_

Acarició lentamente la suavidad de sus largos risos castaños, ella hundió su rostro entre su cuello y la sintió sonreír, con el tibio aliento de su risa sobre su piel, fue entonces que sintió sus azules ojos humedecerse de felicidad, de terror al pensar que nuevamente sería un sueño.

_Un momento de magia…_

Poco a poco se separo de ella, tomando su rostro entre sus manos, haciendo una leve mueca al notar que lloraba, y con la delicadeza de un príncipe, secó sus lágrimas con los pulgares y ambos rieron de felicidad, la verdadera felicidad…

-Te tardaste mucho. –murmuró la castaña sonriendo.

-Llegue tres horas antes.-le reprocho el tiernamente.

-Ya lo se.

Los dos volvieron a reír.

-Como si fuera posible… eres más alto.

-No, tú eres más baja.

-Tu voz… suena distinta.

-No, tú no lavaste bien tus oídos.

-Eres más fuerte.

-No, tú has dejado de comer bien.

-Te ves mucho más guapo.

-Yo… no tengo nada que decir sobre eso.

La castaña solto una suave carcajada.

-Te extrañe tanto… -le susurró juntando su frente con la suya.

-No más que yo…-dijo él tomando sus manos.

-Ven, alguien quiere saludarte.

El joven asintió y entro nerviosamente en la casa, dejándose envolver, por el calor de galletas recién horneadas.

-¡¡Ronald!! –apenas pudo reaccionar cuando sintió un fuerte abrazo, dos finas manos se posaron sobre sus mejillas y se encontró con una enorme sonrisa. –Ronald hijo, que alegría verte, que gusto que estés aquí.

-Gracias Señora Granger.

-¿Llegó Ron?- un nuevo abrazo acompañado de dos fuertes palmadas sobre su espalda le saco una sonrisa. –Muchacho esta es tu casa, ven, pasa a sentarte con nosotros, mi esposa y yo queremos decirte algo.

El señor y la señora Granger, se sentaron juntos en el sillón más grande de la sala, Ron los siguió acompañado de Hermione, que le sonreía felizmente.

-Ronald…–comenzó la señora Granger y su expresión se vio rápidamente invadida por las lagrimas- Solo quiero darte las gracias por cuidar de mi hija, porque nos la devolviste sana y salva… jamás podremos pagarte…

La sonrisa de Ron se desvaneció por completo…

-Ron, yo solo quiero lo mejor para mi hija y tu muchacho… eres el mejor, nos has demostrado con hechos que mereces toda nuestra confianza y me siento totalmente tranquilo de saber que nuestra Hermione se enamoró del hombre correcto…

Y la culpa se esparció como pólvora por el cuerpo del pelirrojo…

-¡¡¡Hooo Ronald déjame abrazarte!!!! –la señora Granger se abrazo al pelirrojo nuevamente tratando de disimular sus lágrimas, el señor Granger se acercó también y tomando firmemente el antebrazo de Ron dijo:

-Muchacho te debo la vida de mi hija… mi vida, gracias… ¡¡¡Bueno!!! Será mejor que se marchen no quiero que tengan trafico en la chimenea…

Hermione soltó una risita.

-No papá iremos en tren, el Señor Weasley cree que es más seguro así, las redes flu no funcionan bien aún.

-¡¡Bien!! Si Arthur lo dice, así se hará…

-Por favor Ronald salúdame mucho a tus padres, espero verlos muy pronto –la mujer le beso la mejilla y abrazo a su hija. –Que tengas buen viaje nena, que te diviertas mucho… y escríbenos para saber que paso con la escuela ¿si?... ¡¡¡Hooo!!! Te amamos mucho preciosa cuídate.

-Yo también los amo mamá.

-Saluda a todos de nuestra parte hija, y escríbenos al llegar.

-Lo haré papa, los extrañaré mucho. –murmuro la castaña en los brazos de su padre.

-Hasta luego señor Granger… -dijo Ron penosamente ofreciendo estrechar su mano.

-Llamame Herbert hijo… -y con un fuerte apretón los acompaño hasta la puerta.

Devuelta al fío los jóvenes se ciñeron fuertemente a sus abrigos, mientras se acostumbraban a cambio de temperatura.

La castaña sonrio y levemente sonrojada tomo la mano del pelirrojo para empezar a caminar, este la miro incomodo y soltándola se hecho al hombro el bolso donde Hermione llevaba su equipaje, previamente hechizado.

-Vamos, debemos tomar un autobús hasta la estación.-susurró evitándola y comenzó a caminar.

-¿Esta todo bien?

-Si, vamos.

Hermione le siguió el paso como pudo, pues Ron caminaba tan rápido que incluso tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo un par de veces.

-¿Llevamos prisa?-preguntó agotada llegando a la parada.

-No. Bueno… si un poco el tren sale en…

-Dos horas y media Ron¿Qué pasa? –le interrumpió la castaña.

-Nada, mira ese es nuestro autobús, vamos.

Hermione subió confundida y se sentó junto a la ventana en un par de asientos desocupados a media fila.

Ron pago los boletos y se sentó junto a ella.

Un frío silencio los invadió por unos minutos hasta que el pelirrojo se llevo las manos a la boca para intentar calentarse un poco con su aliento.

-Te ayudo –dijo sonriente la castaña tomando sus enormes manos entre las suyas y mientras las acariciaba, recargo la cabeza sobre el hombro del muchacho.

-Haaa no, traigo mis guantes, pero gracias.

La castaña lo soltó ofendida y lo miro colocarse los guantes.

-¿Estoy haciendo algo que te molesta?

-No… ¿Por qué?

-Porque me estas evitando.

-No es cierto, vine por ti¿Cómo podría estarte evitando?

Hermione lo abrazo y se inclino para besarlo pero Ron se hecho torpemente para atrás.

-¡¡¡Así!!!...¿Qué pasa?... Tu ya no… ¿Es qué tu ya no me...?... –preguntó tristemente.

-¡¡¡No!!! Claro que no, no es eso, es que…

-¿Qué?

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza y miró hacia otro lado.

-Ron mírame… ¿Qué pasa?

-… nada… no.

-¿No?... ¿Qué significa que…

-Ven, bajamos aquí.

La castaña miró por la ventanilla, el viaje le había parecido muy corto...

Ambos bajaron del autobús y caminaron hacia la estación, Ron nuevamente delante de ella, muy interesado en buscar su tren.

-Ven, es aquí.

-Buenos días. Bienvenidos. Lo molesto con sus billetes de tren Caballero.

El pelirrojo metió la mano a la bolsa de su abrigo y le paso los billetes.

El hombre en la entrada del tren los miro y horadándolos se los regreso a Ron.

-Muchas gracias, pasen por favor.

Los jóvenes entraron al tren completamente desierto, a pesar de esto Ron se empeño en buscar un compartimento varios metros atrás.

-¿Aquí esta bien?

-Sí¡¡¡Como cualquiera de los otros compartimentos que ya pasamos Ron!!!

Ron la ignoro y se sentó junto a la ventana.

Hermione lo miró y exasperada entró cerrando la puerta con seguro tras de si.

-Ron… ¡¡¡¿Qué sucede?!!! –gritó.

-¡¡¡Nada Hermione, no pasa nada!!! –gritó también visiblemente enojado.

La castaña resintió ese grito como ningún otro, se suponía que todo estaba bien, por fin todo estaba bien... así que abatida se dejo caer en el asiento opuesto.

El pelirrojo pudo notar cristalinas gotas en su rostro y se le partió el corazón.

-No… no, Hermione no llores, yo no quise gritarte…

Ron se hinco y acorto la distancia entre ellos mientras la abrazaba.

Hermione sollozo fuertemente y dejo que toda la tristeza que la acompañaba desde el primer rechazo del pelirrojo saliera.

-Es que, es que, es que yo pensé que…

-Shhh no, perdóname, no debí gritarte, por favor no llores –le suplico en un susurro. –No llores… lo siento…no llores…

-Si, si, no te gusta que yo… que yo… tome tu mano o… te acaricie pues… yo puedo…

-¿Bromeas? Espere ocho años para que lo hiceras… no es eso.

-¿Entonces? –preguntó secando sus mejillas.

Ron la miro a los ojos.

-Hermione… tus padres… yo…

-¿Mis padres?... que…

-Hermione yo te deje.

La castaña se quedo helada.

-Te deje... te deje sola… me suplicaste… tu… me suplicaste llorando… que no me fuera... y yo… te deje.

El pelirrojo sintió salir las lágrimas de sus ojos con asombrosa rapidez y bajando la cabeza murmuró:

-Si a alguien deben agradecerle tus padres es a Harry... él salvo tu vida. No merezco nada de lo que me dijeron, si me conocieran en realidad... no dejarían siquiera que me acercara a tí... y no los culparía...yo… yo soy un cobarde...

-No me dejaste, yo decidí quedarme, tú ofreciste llevarme contigo.

Ron le sonrio infinitamente triste.

-Sí, eso es porque tu eres muy lista, siempre haces la mejor elección… fue lo correcto, pudieron lastimarte conmigo.

-No.

La castaña tomo su rostro entre sus manos, y recargó su frente a la de él. Aún hincado Ron era un poco más alto que Hermione sentada.

-Ron, quiero empezar de nuevo, nosotros… esto… nuestra relación… siempre ha estado llena de… malos entendidos… malos entendidos que nos han costado muy caro, y quiero que me escuches bien. Yo no prefiero a Harry sobre ti. Lo amo porque es mi hermano, y a ti jamás te veré así. Ron… eres el hombre más valiente que conozco…te escuche, te escuche decir mi nombre… esa noche en la Mansión, creí que moriría… y llegaste, no se como y… y… y cuando me sentí en tus brazos supe que todo estaría bien. Me has salvado en todas las formas posibles, me salvaste de un troll, te una enorme pieza de ajedrez, de un hombre lobo, de un gigante, de mortifagos, dragones, fuego, un Horrocruxe, maldiciones, dementores y… eso no me importa. Me salvaste de mí, de la soledad, del mi mal humor, de mi orgullo, te la tristeza, la pena, la envidia, el coraje, la frustración –suspiro- tú eres mi héroe y yo te amo. Te amo mucho.

El pelirrojo arrasó con la poca distancia que los separaba y la beso, profundo, lento, fuerte, empujándola suavemente contra el respaldo del sillón, un beso delicioso, la saboreo como un postre de chocolate, y solo después de varios minutos lentamente se separo.

Solo para colocarse junto a su oído y en un ronco suspiro dijo: -Te amo. Regreso nuevamente a su boca y mordió delicadamente su labio inferior. –Te amo demasiado.

Hermione lo miro fijamente y murmuró:

-Sabes a manzanas verdes… delicioso… Mi héroe.

Lo atrajo hacia si por el cuello de su abrigo y otro sabroso y largo beso se hizo presente.

Ron se sentó junto a ella y recargándose en la ventana la ayudo a acurrucarse entre sus brazos.

-Aquí no tengo frio. –dijo la castaña acomodándose.

-Perfecto. ¿Puedo hacer algo para hacerla sentir más cómoda?-pregunto Ron imitando el amable todo de voz del billetero.

-Bésame.

El pelirrojo rió.

-Será un viaje delicioso.

* * *

**¡¡¡Mi Reino!!!... ¡¡¡Mi Reino Por Un Review!!!**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Espero que lo disfrutaran tanto de leerlo como yo de escribirlo.**

**Espero regresar con mi "historia larga" muy pronto. Próximamente en su fandom favorito…**

**Besos Capuchinos!!!!!!**


End file.
